Year of the Spark: July 21
by Sparky Army
Summary: All three turned their attention on Rodney and getting their hands on the last chocolate bar on Atlantis till the Daedalus arrived in five days. Year of the Spark continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N (BlueSkys91): Inspired by a fic Child of Lorki called Gimme (which I highly recommend), and the line, Gimme the chocolate Rodney' stuck in my brain. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

THanks to Sparkly for the great beta!!

* * *

**Precious Chocolate **by BlueSkys91

"Give it to me Rodney!" Elizabeth demanded, with her palm outstretched in front of him.

"No," Rodney screeched back, as he hugged his precious chocolate bar closer to him.

"Rodney!" She warned.

"No it's mine!" Rodney whined.

"Rodney, give it to me NOW!!" Elizabeth stepped closer, as she revealed her weapon of choice, a lemon.

"There he is!" another voice screamed as she walked into the room, hiding something behind her back.

She was smiling evilly, one eyebrow arched as she stepped next to Elizabeth.

Rodney had only seen Teyla look like that once, and it was when her body had been taken over by the Wraith. This made him more on edge then being cornered in the rec room by two, hormonally crazed women, which was scary enough.

Teyla revealed what she had hid behind her. It was a grapefruit.

Rodney whimpered.

"Shall we do it slow and painfully, or do you prefer quick and easy, so as to get our prize sooner?" Teyla asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Ooh that's a hard decision, but I'm going to have to go with slow and painful. At least until Laura gets here. You know how upset she will be with us if we don't let her get her chance with him." Elizabeth was now smiling as evilly as Teyla.

"Cadman?" Rodney squeaked in horror.

They were both glaring at a now shaking Rodney when they heard Laura's voice from the doorway say, "I'm heeerrrreee, and I brought oranges!" She was smiling the broad yet evil smile the rest of them where wearing.

All three turned their attention on Rodney and getting their hands on the last chocolate bar on Atlantis till the Daedalus arrived in five days.

"So he's taking the hard route I see." Laura said, an orange in each hand, as she stepped into place next to Elizabeth and Teyla.

"Is there any other way with Rodney?" Elizabeth asked mockingly.

"Ooh I feel like the Charlie's Angles of Atlantis, except with fruit!" Laura stated, and she Elizabeth, and Teyla (who had been introducing to the old TV show and movies at the girls poker night) erupted into laughter.

Rodney turned pale.

"I swear this is better than cable!" John declared with a snicker as he passed the snack bowl to Ronon.

"What's cable?" Ronon asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"TV," John answered, taking a sip of his Coke before turning his attention back on McKay and the three women, one being his wife.

After a few seconds John asked, "Do ya think we should save him?"

He looked at Ronon. Ronon looked back. "Nope," they replied at the same time.

"What'd I miss?" Carson said, taking a seat next to John.

"Laura just arrived," John replied, retrieving the popcorn from Ronon before it was all gone.

"Aye, that lad is in trouble now. I remember last week I told the lass that maybe she shouldn't be eatin' ice cream, pickles and Tabasco sauce," John and Ronon made faces, "that it might make her sicker than she was. She's been havin' a horrible time with mornin' sickness, I'm lucky to still be alive!" Carson exclaimed, and then took a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"Yeah, Elizabeth's been just as bad. You know I almost froze to death last night because she turned the AC all the way up cause she was hot, and then she hogged all the blankets! I was too scared to take them back, so I froze!" John shook his head, as did Carson.

They looked over to Ronon. All he did was point to his black eye, and split lip.

"Ahh," John and Carson replied in unison.

All three looked over at the girls and Rodney, and saw Laura slowly moving an orange around McKay's face, only inches away from skin, threatening to rub it on his forehead at any second, while the other two laughed menacingly.

"Serves the idiot right for finding the one device on Atlantis, if anywhere, that can make every woman within a fifty mile radius chances to become pregnant almost quadruple."

Carson, John, and Ronon all craned their heads toward the fourth voice that was coming from the seat next to Carson.

"You just called you husband an idiot," John said, starting to giggle like an idiot himself.

"He is, if he's stupid enough to keep that chocolate bar to himself! Even stupider if he gives it to them, and not me!" Jennifer exclaimed. The boys where all chuckling now.

"Then why aren't you up there with them?" Ronon asked.

"Oh this is far better, pass the popcorn," she said.

Rodney let out a yelp.


End file.
